


Her Kitten

by EmiStone



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Selina Kyle-centric, Selina just kinda decided this was her kid now, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiStone/pseuds/EmiStone
Summary: "I'll be marrying you." Selina said, sliding into a seat at the Wayne family dinner table."I wasn't aware I had asked..." Bruce said into the stunned silence following the declaration."This is more of a telling situation."_Catwoman is the best thief in Gotham. So when she finds out that her favorite young photographer needs a better family... Well, all's fair in love and war.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Selina Kyle
Comments: 22
Kudos: 281





	Her Kitten

Selina glided through the gala without her typical meandering sashay. Tonight, she wasn't looking for information or an easy mark. Tonight, she had a mission. She could see her target ahead, laughing without a care in the world among the rest of the elite, one hand clutching a champagne flute and the other holding the upper arm of a young boy. Selina grinned as the boy's polite smile and uninterested gaze turned into razor sharp interest and a wide, megawatt smile as she approached. Selina smiled back a little helplessly, when she met the young boy in question running from rooftop to rooftop with a high-end camera in Crime Alley in Gotham she thought she'd just get the walking mugging victim home safe. She never thought she would grow to care so much. But her kitten could win over the coldest hearts in the world. Except, perhaps, she amended, as Janet Drake tightened her hold on Tim's upper arm to haul him to another gaggle causing a minute wince in his face, the hearts that mattered the most.

Her course set, Selina bumped into Janet Drake at a midpoint in the ballroom, outside the earshot of any of the other patrons.

"Janet! Darling!" She practically simpered, as if their meeting was anything less than pure intent. She could see the slight glare behind Janet's society smile, she always was a cold fish. A true wonder how her genetics made someone as wonderful as her kitten.

"Selina!" Janet simpered back, still holding onto Tim's upper arm as if prepared to haul him bodily across the room away from this conversation. "It's been too long! Since the Peterson gala last year, wasn't it?"

"Must have been! And hello to you too, Timothy. Its wonderful to see you again." Selina said, smiling down at Tim and crouching down slightly so she could wink at him without Janet seeing.

"Hello again, Ms. Kyle!" Tim parroted back, practically bouncing with happiness, barely concealing his delight at having a secret with Selina. His hair was perfectly cuafed and his little suit was perfectly tailored, but his bright blue eyes shone through this almost forgein picture, betraying his true nature.

"Oh," Janet said, letting go of his arm slightly, confusion causing her brows to crinkle slightly. "I wasn't aware you knew Timothy, Selina. How did you two meet?" There was a hard edge to her tone, as the question was clearly directed at the small boy beside her. Selina smoothly cut in before he could answer.

"Yes, I actually volunteer at little Timmy's school. I tutor one of the afterschool programs." This was true, but it was only a part of her plan, no matter how delighted her kitten had been when she was introduced as his new tutor. Now to institute the rest, "I'd actually love to talk to you about that, Janet, if you have a minute!"

She could see to the second when Janet Drake realized the situation, her smile becoming fixed in a glaring face.

"Of course! Why don't you run along and network, Timothy, darling, while Ms. Kyle and I talk." Tim glanced between the two of them rapidly before something in his mother's face warned him against saying something. He nodded and headed off into the ballroom proper. Janet led Selina out onto a more private balcony, the humid summer air causing something to unclench as she looked over the wide expanse of her city. She turned to see Janet's smile gone, replaced with a cold, expressionless face.

"Well?" She prompted, the words emoting practically visible frost into the air between them.

"Look, I know you and Jack travel. And Tim is very smart and capable for his age. But it's not-" Selina started carefully. 

"I'm going to stop you there." Janet waved a hand dismissively. "I know what you're going to say."

"That seems unlikely." Selina sniped back, her cackles raising as Janet's expression didn't change an iota, other than raising a single eyebrow.

"Oh? It's criminal neglect. Emotional abuse probably, sometimes they come with that." Selina started in surprise, almost taking a full step back at the casual disinterest on the CEOs face. "And you just want what's best for Timmy, of course."

"Yes. I do." Selina replied firmly, leaning forward into Janet's space. Janet smiled slightly, an almost alien quality to it as only that part of her face moved, creating a disjointed picture of condescension.

"This IS what is best for Timothy. He's too soft, surely you of all people see that. He needs tempering if he is to be the proper Drake heir he needs to be. This is simply the most humane way to go about that."

"What." Selina stared, numb, bile rising in her throat. It was one thing when it was blatent disinterest but this...

"I could hit him, if you prefer. But it has more volitile results." Janet sounded detacted, deadpan, as if it truly didn't matter to her. As if the thought of hitting Tim, of hitting her little bright young kitten was of no more consequence than what she would eat for dessert.

"I- NO." Selina choked out, the great Catwoman wordless with horror, left reeling as the conversation went a direction she never could have fathomed. She'd thought she'd seen everything. She was Gotham born and bred, and yet... How could the woman before her be so unfeeling as to look into the bright force of her son's smile and decide it was wrong? That it needed to be twisted into whatever horrific parody that paraded across this socialite's face. 

"Hmm." Janet's face barely twitched as the smile faded back into the almost rictous blank of before. "Well, darling, it's very simple then, if you don't want that to happen."

"What?"

"Stay away from him. I don't know, or care, frankly, how long this has been going on. But, Timothy needs to learn to depend on only himself if he is to succeed in life. Your... attachment... runs counter to that goal. If you talk to him again, I will pay some thugs to beat him on his way to or from school. They'll break his arm. If you persist, point it will be a leg."

"How can you do that to your son?" Selina practically breathed out, all her masks washed away in the face of something that reminded her of the Joker at his sanest and deadliest.

"He has two of each, Selina, darling. It hardly matters. I hope I have been clear?"

"I... Crystal." Selina managed. Janet nodded firmly, her smiling face back suddenly as if Selina had only imagined that terrifying blankness.

"Glad we had this talk then."

Selina was left staring after her on the balcony, devoid of words. Gradually, the numbness retreated as cold fury took it's place. Her expression as she looked back back over the city was one that, on Catwoman's face, would have had even the Joker staying in for the night. 

If that frigid bitch thought she could take her kitten from her she had another think coming. Catwoman is the best thief in Gotham. And she would take what was hers.


End file.
